


Těžký časy a říkanky z jeslí

by bioshocked_girl



Series: Memoáry z lochu [1]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Lost Heaven
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshocked_girl/pseuds/bioshocked_girl
Summary: Thomas Angelo je ve vězení. A vzpomíná. Vzpomíná na všechny a na všechno, co zažil - na dobrý, ale těžký časy.---„Je v tom jistá svoboda,“ přimhouřil oči a dlouze potáhl z cigarety. „Žij tak, jako bys neměla nikdy zemřít, ale zároveň ti smrt klepala na dveře. Žij bez iluzí, bez naděje,“ zvedl prst do vzduchu, „žij pro přítomnost. Protože když ztratíš úplně všechno, ona jediná ti zůstane.“ Zastřeně na ni pohlédl. „Tak to říkával táta.“
Relationships: Thomas Angelo/Sarah Angelo
Series: Memoáry z lochu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027861
Kudos: 4





	Těžký časy a říkanky z jeslí

**Author's Note:**

> Námět na tuhle povídku a její budoucí části mě napadl při poslechu Prison Bound od Social Distortion - některé její části jsem skoro až doslovně přeložila a použila je v prvních odstavcích povídky.  
> Social Distortion, a zvlášť Mike Ness a jeho geniální texty v sobě ukrývají stovky námětů.

Říkali mu, že to je místo, kam chodí drsní chlapi a vracejí se ještě drsnější. Místo, kde muž neukazuje svoje pocity a místo, kde muž nepláče. Tvrdili mu, že bude mít dost času na přemýšlení a vzpomínání. A že právě ono plynutí času pozná podle toho, jak vypadá krajina za mřížemi oken – prvně uvidí stromy rozkvétat a nakonec jsou holé a pokryté sněhem. Klišé. _Strašlivé klišé._

Pohlédl na seřazenou hromadu dopisů. Sára mu psala často a pravidelně. Někdy přidala i fotku jejich dcerky. Hodně vzpomínala. Měla talent popsat vše tak barvitě, že se Tom mohl opřít o studenou stěnu cely, zavřít oči a vzpomínat s ní. Mnohdy dokázal cítit vůni jejích vlasů a šatů. Vůni mládí a touhy po životě.

V jednom měli pravdu. Času zde měl opravdu _dost._ Jeho jediné stéblo naděje byla Sára. A dítě. Jeho rodina. Díky nim tu jednotvárnost každého dne zvládal o něco lépe. Naději měl vždycky. Jen ji tentokrát nesměl ztratit. Pohlédl na papír, na který napsal pouze pár slov, jejichž význam stejně nechápal. Zmačkal ho a zahodil do rohu cely. Klekl si. Poslední dobou se začal po několika letech zase modlit. Ani nevěděl proč, snad jen proto, že mu to k tomuhle místu sedělo více, než ke kterémukoliv jinému. Zavřel oči. Viděl Sáru a její úsměv. Cítil její rty na svých. Slyšel ji se smát a povídat nemravné věci, jež byly určeny jen a pouze jemu.

_Vstal a vzal světlou obálku ze stolku. Měl ji navrchu všech ostatních, neboť byla jeho nejoblíbenější. Pomalu ji otevřel a vytáhl několik listů papíru popsaných z obou stran. Zadíval se na Sářino drobné, dokonale čitelné písmo, kde každé počáteční písmeno věty bylo zkrášlené malou roztomilou kudrlinkou. Znovu se uchýlil ke vzpomínkám. Protože co jinýho tady mám asi tak dělat._

_\----_

Sára vyskočila z postele a zvedla sluchátko telefonu. Tomovo číslo si zapamatovala hned, co jí ho poprvé řekl. Téměř ihned hovor přijal a dříve, než stačil vůbec cokoliv říci, vykřikla Sára jednu jedinou větu: „Miluji tě!“ a zavěsila. Neděle. Přešla ke stolu a přičichla ke kytici růží, jež dnes byly převázány hedvábnou červenou stuhou. Voněly krásně. Sáhla po první desce klasického autora, která jí přišla pod ruku a pustila ji. Bytem se pomalu rozeznívaly první sladké tóny piana a Sára dala vařit kávu. Stále v noční košili přeběhla pokoj a vyklonila hlavu z okna. Cítila slabé paprsky slunečního světla dopadající na její tvář. Přivřela před nimi oči. Vybrala ze svého šatníku jednoduchou bílou košili a černé kalhoty s vysokým pasem.

Tom vešel vchodovými dveřmi do domu a uslyšel tlumený zvuk gramofonu. Pousmál se, protože věděl, odkud zní. Rychle vyběhl schody a před vstupem do bytu se zastavil. Zazvonil na zvonek. Sára spěchala otevřít.

„Smím dál?“ otázal se schválně slušně Tom.

„Nevím,“ zamrkala na něj Sára. „Čekám tu na jednoho muže.“

„Musí to být šťastný muž,“ naklonil Tom hlavu a schoval úsměv do stínu chodby.

„Taky že je,“ zašeptala Sára a vrhla se mu do náručí. Objal ji a vstoupil do bytu. Ucítil vůni čerstvé kávy, kterou od Sáry zbožňoval. Posadil se na pohovku a pozoroval ji. Do tmavých vlnitých vlasů si zapletla rudou mašli. Nalila Tomovi šálek kávy a pohlédla na něj skrze husté, téměř panenkovské řasy.

Hluboké oči, husté vlasy, do nichž se chtěla ponořit pokaždé, když je viděla. Smyslné rty. Nádherný a mlčenlivý okamžik. Měla zkrátka pocit, že už se na něj nedokáže dál dívat, že to nevydrží. Okouzlující, hloubavá romantika.

 _Schubert – Serenade._ Sára tuto skladbu milovala. Její děsivě pomalá táhlá ladnost ji uchvacovala.

„Dnes mi volala nějaká žena a říkala, že mě miluje.“ Napil se kávy.

Sára sebou cukla a zasmála se. „Musela to být jistě velmi půvabná mladá dáma, když se odvážila ti zavolat!“ Přistoupila k němu a sklonila se.

„Velmi půvabná,“ pohladil ji po tváři. Ukradla mu jeden sladký letmý polibek. Chtěla víc. A měla pocit, že se před jeho příchodem vůbec nemusela oblékat.

\---

_Otočil list. Vzpomínky ho udržovaly naživu a přitom ho zabíjely. Přitiskl si papíry k hrudi. Neslyšně zašeptal její jméno. Tak moc mu chyběla._

\---

„Vezmi mě za město!“ zatahala ho za ruku a donutila ho tak vstát z postele. „Chci do přírody,“ objasnila a rychle se začala oblékat. „Jsou krásné,“ ukázala prstem na růže od Toma. V jeho očích dokázala přečíst všechno – radost, smutek, údiv, nevyřčenou otázku i lásku. V tomto okamžiku se v nich však jen ztrácela. Sehnula se k zemi a hodila po Tomovi jeho košili. „Jsi tak nedočkavá!“ Pohlédla na něj. „To jsem vždycky,“ souhlasila. „Ale jen s tebou. Mám pocit, že musím zažít a vidět všechno. A nechci, aby mi něco uniklo,“ vysvětlila a zadívala se z okna. Slunce začínalo nabývat na síle.

„Víš, co mi často říkával tatík?“ zeptala se ho a semkla rty. Zavrtěl hlavou a zapínal si knoflíky na košili. „Tvrdil, že muž se šarmem je nebezpečná věc.“ Změřila si ho pohledem. „Jsem tedy nebezpečný?“ zeptal se jí s tak vážným výrazem ve tváři, až se mu musela pousmát. „Jsi sebevědomý. A neznáš strach. Takže ano,“ ukončila, „jsi.“

„Mýlíš se,“ přistoupil k oknu a vytáhl krabičku cigaret, ve které jich už několik chybělo. „Moc dobře znám strach. Ale strach vede ke smrti a strach lže.“

Sára mlčela. Přemýšlela o jeho slovech. „Jak ho porazit?“

„Tím, že uděláš právě to, čeho se bojíš.“

„Z čeho máš strach, Tome?“

„Jednou ti to řeknu,“ vyfoukl kouř.

„Bojíš se minulosti?“ vyptávala se dál Sára.

Prudce zavrtěl hlavou. „To by bylo hloupé. V minulosti je moudrost. Můžeš se jí poučit,“ přešel místnost a zastavil se u gramofonu. „Ale nikdy jí nesmíš žít. Pak by tě strhla do propasti, ze které by nebylo návratu.“ Típl cigaretu.

„A co budoucnosti?“

„Budoucnost neexistuje,“ pousmál se.

„Existuje!“ odporovala mu. „Jsou to sny.“

„To ano. Ale žít pro ně nemůžeš. Stejně, jako nemůžeš žít pro vzpomínky.“ Vytáhl druhou cigaretu. „Jsou lidé, kteří skutečně nemají budoucnost. Nebo si to aspoň myslí,“ zapálil ji, „a to je právě to. Věří svojí pravdě. Oni jsou šťastní. Nic totiž neočekávají.“

„To musí být ale strašné,“ zhrozila se. „Nic neočekávat. V nic nedoufat!“

„Je v tom jistá svoboda,“ přimhouřil oči a dlouze potáhl z cigarety. „Žij tak, jako bys neměla nikdy zemřít, ale zároveň ti smrt klepala na dveře. Žij bez iluzí, bez naděje,“ zvedl prst do vzduchu, „žij pro přítomnost. Protože když ztratíš úplně všechno, ona jediná ti zůstane.“ Zastřeně na ni pohlédl. „Tak to říkával táta.“

„Můžeš žít pro lásku?“

„Nikdy. Pro druhého člověka, to ano. Ale pro lásku ne.“

Stoupla si na špičky a políbila ho. Ucítila na jazyku štiplavou chuť kouře.

„No prosím!“ vykřikl a naklonil hlavu. „Mozart!“

Se zvědavým úsměvem ve tváři se ho Sára zeptala: „Posloucháš ho rád?“

Tom zvážněl a na pár vteřin vypadal jako znalec klasické hudby, ale svůj dojem vzápětí pokazil. „Ne. Vlastně ho neznám,“ vysvětlil, „jen jsem přečetl název té desky.“ V jeho tváři se objevil výraz, jaký mívají malí kluci, když se jim podaří hloupým vtipem napálit rodiče nebo se strefí kamenem do kočky na ulici.

„Ty jeden!“ zabodla mu Sára prst do hrudi. Zasmál se jejímu hranému rozčilení. „Pojeďme už!“ pobídla ho a oblékla si lehkou bundu. Zamkla byt a spěšně spolu odešli k autu. Tom parkoval ve vedlejší uličce. Uslyšel Sářin udivený hlas, když spatřila vůz. „No tohle!“

„Eckhart. Nelíbí se ti snad?“ zadíval se na ni a vylovil z kapsy klíčky.

„Je úžasný!“ usmála se. Tom pyšně pokýval hlavou. „Ralph na něm pracoval dost dlouho,“ dodal a v duchu mu ještě jednou poděkoval. ´ _P-po-podobný a-au-auto má i Morello!´_ vzpomněl si na jeho slova.

„Kouzelník.“ Obcházel auto a prohlížel si ho, jako by jej viděl úplně poprvé. Temně fialová barva, skoro až černá. Otevřel Sáře dveře a pak sám nasedl. Ještě než vycouval z uličky, zapálil si cigaretu. „Kam to bude?“ řekl tónem, jaký používal, když byl ještě obyčejný taxikář. Hodně se od té doby změnilo. „Kamkoliv!“ máchla Sára rukou ve vzduchu.

„Kamkoliv?“ tázavě nadzvedl obočí.

„Pryč odsud. Z ulic. Z města,“ vysvětlila a nasadila si jednoduché černé sluneční brýle. „Thomasi,“ pohlédla na svého přítele.

„Neříkej mi tak,“ zamračil se, ale koutky úst mu cukaly a očividně se snažil se neusmát.

„Proč?“

„Nikdo mi tak neříká.“ Teď se na ni už usmíval. „Jsem Tommy. Tommy Angelo,“ pronesl stejně, jako když se Sáře představoval poprvé. „Vzpomínáš?“

Přikývla. „Něco ti povím. Tatíkovi ses líbil od začátku,“ pověděla vážně. „A když jsi ho pak přišel požádat o moji ruku,“ prohlížela si zásnubní prsten, „radoval se, jaký slušný a dobře vychovaný muž jsi, že uctíváš staré tradice naší země!“ Výraz v její tváři znovu nabyl na důležitosti. „A také první muž, na kterého při druhém setkání nevytáhl zbraň.“

Při téhle poznámce se už neusmál. O svém budoucím tchánovi toho mnoho nevěděl. Zaslechl útržky, ne drby, jen věděl, že kdysi to byl obávaný zabiják a velmi blízký přítel dona Salieriho, kterým je stále. Musel se s ním znát už dlouho, neboť dle slov samotného dona, Sára pracovala v baru už jako malá holka.

Chvíli jeli hlučným živoucím městem a ani nepromluvili. „Dala by sis kávu?“ navrhl Tom náhle a již předem znal odpověď. Téměř neznatelně přikývla. Tom ji varoval, že přidá na rychlosti, chtěl totiž otestovat nový motor vozu, vysvětloval jí, na což Sára reagovala mírně popuzeně a ptala se ho, zda takhle varuje i Paulieho se Samem. Ušklíbl se a zrychlil tak, že to Sáru zarazilo do sedadla, ale nedala najevo překvapení. Místo toho se samolibě usmála.

Zastavil u motorestu na kraji města. Vešli do malé útulné budovy.

„Jsi krásná,“ zadíval se na ni přes okraj hrnku s kávou. „Nebezpečně krásná.“ Položil obě ruce na stůl. Její úsměv byl jako nabitá zbraň. 

„Thomasi,“ provokovala ho oslovením jeho celého jména, načež protočil očima, „jsi jiný, než jsem si myslela, když jsem tě poprvé uviděla.“

„A co sis myslela?“

Usrkla horkou kávu. „Že budeš jen další obyčejný _soldato_ bez špetky vlastního rozumu.“ Postavila hrnek na stůl a oběma dolila kávu. Zanedlouho poté místo opustili.

_´Když jsme tě viděli poprvý, byls přiblblej taxikář a měls u hlavy bouchačku; podívej se na sebe teď! Fajnovej oblek, drahá kára a zbraň pod sakem. Donův nejlepší řidič a člen rodiny, kterej požádal o ruku donovu kmotřenku!´_

Paulie vždycky shrnul všechno věcně a stručně. Sam pokaždé jen přikývl a neobtěžoval se vykládat své myšlenky, pokud to nepovažoval za skutečně nutné.

Zaparkovali na kraji lesa, daleko za městem. Klikatící se široká cesta lemovaná starými stromy vedla dále do míst, kam až nedohlédli. Pod nohama jim křupaly větvičky a slyšeli zpěv ptáků i bzukot hmyzu. Stromy se vznešeně tyčily k nebi a jako by jim říkaly, že tu byly dávno před nimi a viděly toho mnohem víc.

Ve vlasech jim vlál vítr a vzduch voněl příslibem života a touhou po něm.

Kouzelné místo, kde byl každý z nich sám a přece byli spolu. Chodili dlouho, dokud nedošli na mýtinu, kde se políbili víckrát, než by kdokoliv dokázal spočítat, a vydali se zpátky.

Cestu do města Tom mnohonásobně urychlil, naladil nejlepší rádiovou stanici, jakou znal, nebo si to o ní aspoň myslel, kterou mu Sára stejně přepnula, a letěl po rovných dlouhých silnicích téměř bez zatáček rychleji než blesk. Jako by jim něco šíleným způsobem unikalo. Už z dálky slyšeli hluk města.

\---

_První dny a týdny ve vězení nesl těžce. Nenáviděl všechny okolo, nenáviděl tohle místo, nenáviděl sebe a celou situaci, do které se v průběhu let dostal a nenáviděl pohled ven skrze mříže. A zjistil, že když hodně, ale opravdu hodně od srdce a od plic nadává a křičí, vždy přijde strážník a zbije ho, zkope, a uleví mu tak aspoň na nějakou dobu od žalu a nenávisti a on se tak bude moci zabývat bolestí rozbitého nosu a polámaných žeber._

_Používal tuhle taktiku často a protože tu dozorci byli mladí a nezkušení, sem tam jim pár ran vrátil zpátky a zkrátka chvíli trvalo, než se jim podařilo ho dostat na kolena. Většinou ale byli od krve i oni._

_Po pár týdnech ale jeho úmysl odhalili a okolo cel, a zvláště té jeho, začal pochodovat strážník, který rozdával mimořádně bolestivé rány do břicha s lehkostí a úsměvem na tváři. I toho Tom několikrát pokoušel vyprovokovat, a i když věděl, jak dopadne, dělal to stále dokola. Některé dny Tom nemusel říct ani slovo, stačil jeden pohrdavý úšklebek a tušil, že několik dalších dní ho bude bolet i pouhé přemýšlení._

_\---_

Vzpomínal na svoji první akci, během níž poznal, co skutečně tahle práce obnáší. 

´ _Je to jen běžná rutina, Tome, nic zajímavýho. Ve skutečnosti to je dost nudný, většinou, ale dělat se to musí. Ale jednou, pamatuješ, Same, na toho chlápka z Čínský čtvrti? Jednou to bylo zajímavý! Budeš sedět v autě a hlídat, aby se něco neposralo. Jednoduchý.´_

V motelu za městem se toho dne děly nepěkné věci. 

A když Tom opřel postřeleného Paulieho o zeď, uvědomil si, že dovnitř zkrátka _musí._

Tommy nikdy nepatřil mezi někoho, kdo by něco sáhodlouze plánoval. Ano, záložní plán měl, to musel přiznat, ale vždy se snažil držet toho původního. A když selhal, použil svoji obvyklou taktiku, jež se téměř nikdy nelišila – prostřílet si cestu tam a probít ji zpět. A nejinak tomu bylo i v tomhle případě.

 _´Najdi Sama, chtějí z něj vymlátit informace!´_ bylo to jediné, co Tom potřeboval slyšet.

Do domu se dostal nepozorovaně zadním vchodem a z nevelké dálky, snad z dolního patra, slyšel něčí křik. Sam.

Vytáhli mu zakrvavený hadr z úst. _„Mluv, ty taliánskej hajzle!“_

Sam zavrtěl hlavou. _„Bude to bolet!“_

Po těchto slovech následovala rána do břicha a jeho trýznitelé se jedovatě zasmáli. _„Chcem´ jméno!“_

„Herbert,“ vyprskl krev, „Hoover,“ dokončil vymyšlené jméno.

 _„Herbert?“_ ptal se ho tupě jeden z vymahačů.

„Norbert,“ opravil ho Sam. „Albert!“ vysmíval se jim a po bradě mu stékala krev.

 _„Dělá si z nás prdel!“_ Rána přímo do žaludku. Další do nosu.

Zvuk střelby. Tom ve dveřích.

„Ty seš idiot! Ty seš takovej idiot, Same!“ poslouchal nadávky mířící od Paulieho a kdyby ho všechno nebolelo, a Paulie neměl pravdu, možná by se i zasmál. Tom je tehdy oba poprvé vezl k doktorovi. Kdyby jen tušil, že tam pojede ještě tolikrát.

\---

_„Angelo!“_

_„Práskači!“_

_„Ty kryso!“_

_Cítil ostrou bolest rozervané kůže na kloubech ruky. Podíval se na ně. Červená. Zaschlá krev. Příště nebudu mlátit pěstmi do zdi._

_Sára. Čistota a nevinnost mládí. Co měl teď? Hořkost a poznání života, současné opovržení jím a možná i neúctu. V duchu si vynadal. Proč jen v duchu? Tady mě stejně nikdo neslyší, pomyslel si._

_Potřebuju tě víc, než ty mě – napsal na prázdný list papíru a přestal. Zmačkal ho. Po tváři mu stékaly slzy._

_Mlátil pěstmi do zdi, zase._

_\---_

Svatbu se Sárou měli malou, ale honosnou a tradiční. Byli na ni pozváni jejich a donovi nejbližší a nejvěrnější. Velká událost. Nalévalo se tam to nejlepší pití, jaké se tehdy ve Státech dalo sehnat.

Donův vždy kontrolovaný výraz viditelně zjemněl a Luigi se dmul pýchou a dojetím při pohledu na svoji dcerku v bohatě zdobených bílých svatebních šatech. Byla krásná.

Paulie se, jako při každé dobré příležitosti, a že tahle byla opravdu _skvělá,_ opil do němoty a oslavoval.

Jejich svatební cesta netrvala dlouho, ale o to více si ji užili.

_Nostalgická vzpomínka nad dávným nadšením a touhami._

Všudypřítomná smrt. Denně riskoval a Sára to moc dobře věděla, doma proto o práci nikdy nemluvili. Oba si uvědomovali, že na každé chvilce strávené spolu záleží. Ale když se naučili skutečně žít, bylo už pozdě. Momenty se Sárou se mu však zaryly do srdce.

\---

Sára toho v životě zažila mnoho a často s úsměvem ve tváři tvrdila, že by to jiným vystačilo na tři bohaté životy. Byť si prošla i velkými nepříjemnostmi, nikdy o svém životě nemluvila neuctivě a ničeho nelitovala.

Šeptala mu slova, která ho uspávala, a jindy ta, kvůli kterým nemohl usnout.

Na ni myslel nejvíce. Často ale vzpomínal i na Paulieho a Sama. Především na Sama.

„Něco ti řeknu, Tome,“ zapálil si cigaretu, „je jedno, jak dobrej jsi, vždycky tě můžou nahradit.“ Sam upřel na Toma pronikavý pohled. „Ve chvíli, kdy si myslíš, že svět je sluníčkovej a že ty jsi nedotknutelnej, ti tvůj nejlepší přítel může namířit zbraň do ksichtu,“ zadíval se jinam, „a vystřelit. Na tohle,“ máchl rukou do vzduchu, „na tohle, co jsem ti teď řekl, nikdy nezapomeň.“

A Tom skutečně nezapomněl. Sam neholdoval alkoholu tolik, jako třeba Paulie, rád se napil, to ano, ale neopíjel se tak často – přesto měli s Tomem po jedné ne úplně zdařilé akci horší náladu a rozhodli se vzít si flašku té nejlepší whisky a napít se spolu. Tom ho tehdy zažil poprvé opilého.

Povídal mu, že v tomhle světě není pro přátelství místo – že v byznysu, jako je tenhle, při jejich stylu života a nebezpečí, jakému se vystavují, není pro lásku ani přátele místo. Tehdy ho Tom taky poprvé a naposledy zbil. Dal mu pěstí do obličeje, několikrát – ne nejsilněji, ale dostatečně na to, aby toho pak litoval. Sam mu vynadal do _hajzlů_ a _měl jsem tě tehdy jako vobyčejnýho drožkáře zastřelit_ a nechal si od Toma utřít zakrvavený nos. O téhle události spolu už nikdy víckrát nemluvili a nikomu o ní neřekli.

 _Zatracený výlet do přírody._ Sam, vždy v dokonale padnoucím obleku a ledově chladný, tu noc málem zemřel. Paulieho přisprostlé tlachání o ženských a vůbec o všem se změnilo ve zděšení a naštvání, ale přitom se snažil uklidňovat svého postřeleného kamaráda. Tom pohlédl na Sama a jeho nepřítomný pohled ve studeném bledém obličeji ho probral natolik, aby dal do každé střelby i kus pomsty za Sama a začalo mu docházet, že musí jednat rychle, jinak zemře – a to mu připadalo nepředstavitelně nefér. Každá kulka, kterou vystřelil, byla poháněna vztekem.

Tuhle noc si Tom uvědomil tu podivnou _křehkost_ a _pomíjivost_ lidského života, byť měli určitou moc a peníze.

Cesta z farmy do města byla jako v mlze – Tom letěl po venkovských silnicích a zanedlouho poté i v ulicích a uličkách Lost Heaven jako ten nejrychlejší pták a když se mu podařilo dostat Sama k člověku, který mu pomůže – aniž by si jich všiml byť jediný strážník nebo policejní auto, dodal Tom v duchu, což mu přišlo vzhledem k rychlosti, jíž jel, jako zázrak – potom, teprve potom si oddechl. Chtěl zůstat s ním a Pauliem, ale připadal by si tam zbytečně a jel radši domů za Sárou.

_Doktor. Vždy Sama odvezl k doktorovi._

Pokud to nebylo až tak vážné, vzal ho k Vincenzovi, který do něj nalil nějaký alkohol a skoro až s otcovským úsměvem ve tváři a starou historkou na rtech mu zašil a ošetřil, co bylo potřeba. _Strejda Vinny._ A pokud dostal Sam někde jen pár ran do obličeje, Paulie po něm se smíchem a nadávkami hodil kapesník a podal mu cigaretu.

_Ale jednou, jednou jedinkrát ho k doktorovi neodvezl._

Galerie. Samův pohrdavý smích a možná i náznak strachu, když se k němu Tom konečně probojoval přes nekonečné a neúnavné zástupy jeho mužů. Měl pocit, že kdyby ho poslouchal jen o pár vtěřin déle, možná by se i slitoval a zároveň věděl, že tím by zabil sebe. Cítil vztek, zoufalý, bolestivý vztek. Vůči sobě, Samovi, a svému životu.

Sam měl pravdu v hodně věcech. Nakonec byl _on_ ten _přítel,_ který Tomovi mířil do obličeje a Tom tím přítelem, který skutečně stiskl spoušť.

_Jedna rána do srdce – ta je za Paulieho – a druhá do hlavy._

_„Odejít, Tome, to je lehký. Těžký je jít a neohlížet se zpátky.“_ Vybavil si Samova slova s až děsivou přesností.

Ten den odešel z galerie, ohlížel se, a poprvé neodvezl Sama k doktorovi.

\---

Tom si vždy uvědomoval, že čím výš bude, tím bolestivější bude pád dolů. Někdy si říkával, že pro tuhle práci možná nikdy nebyl ani tak dobrý. Po vyloupení banky s Pauliem události nabraly velmi rychlý spád a on mohl jen tušit, co vše se stane, a jeho předtuchy se od pravdy nelišily.

Věděl, že za všechno, co udělal, za všechny činy a věci, strašné a zlé věci, kterých se dopustil, by mohl ve vězení strávit i několik životů, ne jen několik let.

A tak si tu pomalu začal zvykat.

Mlátil pěstmi do zdi, nechal mlátit do sebe, modlil se, četl a psal dopisy a vzpomínal.

Uchyloval se k jednoduchým činnostem, nejranějším vzpomínkám a stále šeptal říkanky z jeslí. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud neznáte Serenádu od Franze Schuberta, pusťte si ji, nebudete litovat, její poslech mě provázel téměř celou povídkou.


End file.
